Force Bomb
Basic Information Force Bombs are Explosives that you can throw at Creatures or player-characters (also your own) to give them a strong push to make them fly upwards and backwards without hurting them. How to obtain You cannot find Force Bombs in any Treasure Chests and cannot obtain them from any Creatures. These Explosives can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default key). Unlocking the crafting recipe Force Bombs can be crafted after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by: * crafting or taking an Explosive Bomb (that can also be found in Treasure Chests or can rarely be obtained from Hot Feet, Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas, most often as a pet-harvest) * and obtaining Dustevil Dust from aggressive Dustevils, found in Canyons and Dunes, either by killing them or Taming them and harvesting from them after you have fed them well Crafting Force Bombs To craft 8 Force Bombs at once, you'll need: * 3 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 Dustevil Dust obtained from aggressive Dustevils, found in Canyons and Dunes, either by killing them or taming them and harvesting from them when they are your Pets and have been fed well * 2x Gunpowder, made from Coal in a Processor, or found in most Treasure Chests, or looted/pet-harvested from Keepas of any kind or from Hot Feet that spawn in darkness on blocks of the Lava layer How to use Like many other Explosives, Force Bombs cannot be placed, but only thrown from your quickbar. So put (a stack of) them into any quickslot, select the number of this slot (or browse through the slots with your mouse-wheel) and then use right-click to throw a Bomb while pointing at the spot at the feet of a Creature (or player character) that you want to push away. Only one Force Bomb from a stack will then be used with each right-click. Force Bombs have a very short cooldown, so another Force Bomb can be thrown only a second later. Effects A Force Bomb will effect Creatures and player characters within a radius of ca. 4 blocks around it's point of impact. Currently Force Bombs do not cause any damage. However, different from when being pushed with a gauntlet, being hit by the power of a Force Bomb will make defensive Creatures aggressive, although they aren't even hurt (Creatures cannot take fall damage). Even on game-worlds where the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" is enabled, defensive and aggressive Creatures will be angered and such will attack player characters after having been affected by a Force Bomb. Effects against player characters Please note that player characters will only be affected by Force Bombs if PvP is enabled in the game-world or on the player claim where the Force Bomb hits. (As always, claim settings override game-world settings). As a side note, turning PvP off can reduce or disable other Explosives' effects on player characters too, not only that of the Force Bomb. You can also use Force Bombs to give your own player character a push in the form of a repulsion, depending where you throw it against. In general, player characters will "fly" less high and far than Creatures - at about 3 or 4 blocks on game-worlds with standard gravity (10 blocks or higher with low gravity), and a few blocks backwards. The pushing power usually won't send your player character flying high or far enough to cause falling damage (unless being pushed from a cliff or into an abyss...) - despite a red arc effect that'll show up on the bottom of your screen when your player character is being pushed away. It is the same graphic effect that will appear when your player character takes damage, but your health bar and armor won't be affected. Trivia If your player characters is emerged in any kind of liquid when being affected by a Force Bomb (you should see the red arc on the bottom of your screen), it will not be pushed. However, when surfacing or jumping out of the liquid, the player character will be hurled high up into the sky. Try to land in the liquid or use a Glider to prevent taking serious falling damage!Category:Explosives Category:Crafted